satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Hearing Voices
'"Hearing Voices" '''is the one hundred and eighth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on February 7th, 2015. Summary Natalie approaches the men on the dock and ask if they've seen Satan, showing them his photo. One guy tells her to leave, and another adds that he recognizes Satan as the guy who beat up their friend. The bald man takes off his hat and says that he was going to meet up with Satan and invites her to come along. Jophiel puts a hand on Natalie's shoulder and tells the man he best not be lying to Natalie. He asks who he is, and he pretends to be Natalie's babysitter. The man jokes that Jophiel will put him in a timeout, but he insists that he can kick their asses. Natalie tries to interfere, suggesting that they discuss things like adults, but the bald man pulls out a knife. Jophiel picks Natalie up and runs away as the men chase him. They eventually lose them, stopping in a warehouse to catch their breath. Natalie says he was right about the dock people being shady, and asks how long they'll stay as she still needs to look for Satan in there. Jophiel jokes that they're not in a fictional story and he wouldn't happen to be in their location, as that would be too convenient. Suddenly, they hear voices. They follow the sound and find Satan harassing a group of boys playing a card game. He tells them he can make the stakes more interesting, but Charlie tells him he's crazy and demands he leave before he breaks his legs. Satan challenges him to make a wager with his soul. Charlie accepts, joking that he can have his girlfriend and his house as well. Natalie and Jophiel watch from around the corner. Natalie says she's relieved to see him but suggests they stop him before he hurts anyone. As Satan breaks Charlie's leg, Natalie tries to leave but Jophiel grabs her hood. She asks why he stopped her, as he won't hurt her due to their contract, but Jophiel sighs and offers to subdue him instead. Satan, in his demon form, tells Charlie that he owes him his soul, but Jophiel interrupts. He waves, saying he's been meaning to catch up since The Fall, but Satan tells him to leave. As they argue, Natalie hears a voice. Thinking someone was behind her, she runs into the room, yelling that they're busted. Jophiel scolds her, saying she was supposed to say hidden. Satan angrily asks what she's doing there, to which she says she's going to take him home. He screams, asking what he has to do to keep her away from him. Ricky tries to comfort Charlie as they watch the argument. Satan grabs Natalie's arm, pulling her towards him, and tells her to unclog her ears and to leave him alone. She puts her fingers in his ears, pretending not to hear. He walks away, demanding she not follow him. She starts to anyway, asking if they can talk about it, but Jophiel stops her, suggesting it's not safe to be around him when he's angry. She paps him on the forehead and jumps out of his arms. She glances around and says she lost him again. She hears another voice, and she squints in its direction. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Run Arc